hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Driver
Stunt Track Driver is a video game developed by Mattel Media and published by THQ. It was released on October 15th, 1998 for Windows and Game Boy Color. This game is notable for being one of the first Hot Wheels games allowing you to race the cars, being based on the Track System sets. (The earlier one, a Commodore 64 game, was more based on the city playsets, and was a very slow paced game.) All cars featured in the game are based on real castings. Cars featured Trivia * There are numerous differences, compared to the vehicle's die-cast and in-game models: ** Speed Blaster's in-game model uses the 90s logo in the rear, whereas it's die-cast model uses the 70s logo inside of a white rectangle. ** Speed Blaster's windshields in-game are black instead of a shiny silver/pink look. ** Speed Blaster's chassis and engine have a more "metallic" look in it's game model and vehicle select icon. ** The glitter on Speed Blaster's die-cast body does not take effect in it's in-game model and vehicle select icon. ** Power Rocket has a slightly more purplish hue in it's in-game model and select icon. ** The in-game model version of Super Modified has it's front, rear, and a small part in it's cockpit a more reddish color to them than pink. ** The tampo is not present on the in-game model of Super Modified. ** The cockpit is blocked out by Super Modified's black color when viewing the car in the front on it's in-game model. ** The Super Modified's spoiler on it's in-game model is designed differently. ** The Super Modified's in-game select icon is a mirrored version of it's die-cast and in-game model versions. ** Saltflat Racer's chassis and front grill have a more whiter color to them. ** The select icon of Slatflat Racer is a mirrored version of it's in-game and die-cast versions. ** The GoodYear text in the sides of the rear of the Sol-Aire CX4 are not present in it's in-game model. ** The Chevy Logo in front of Sol-Aire CX4 was completely painted blue on it's in-game model when compared to the die-cast version. ** The spoiler of the Sol-Aire CX4 is slightly taller on it's in-game model. ** Shadow Jet's engine, vents, and tailpipes have a more silverish/gray look on it's in-game model, rather than a gold-tinted color on it's die-cast version. ** Twin Mill's body has a slightly more "golden" look in-game. ** The small white Hot Wheels logo is present on Twin Mill's die-cast version. However, this is not on it's in-game model. ** Twin Mill's select icon uses the Red Line 5 Spoke Wheels. However, it has capped Redline wheels on it's die-cast model. ** The front of Twin Mill in it's game model is narrower than it's die-cast version. ** The small Hot Wheels logo is not present on the roof of Tow Jam's game model. ** Tow Jam's front bumper has been scaled up in size on it's game model, blocking the headlights and grill. ** The Hot Wheels 500 is a bit narrower in-game. ** Way 2 Fast does not feature the 90s Hot Wheels logo on in the rear of it's die-cast version. This has been added in it's game model. ** Way 2 Fast's select icon and game model have a slightly paler look. ** Way 2 Fast's rear bumper is longer on it's in-game model. ** The Radio Flyer Wagon is disproportionately bigger on it's in-game model. ** The "Radio Flyer" tampo on the side of the Radio Flyer Wagon is not present on it's select icon and in-game model. ** The Hot Wheels logo in the rear of the die-cast version of the Radio Flyer Wagon is a small white version. This has been changed to the 90s flame version of the logo on it's game model. ** The rear spoiler on Radio Flyer Wagon's game model is smaller. ** The Slideout's front wing is not present on it's game model and select icon. ** Slideout's cockpit is constantly blocked/invisible on it's game model. ** Slideout's roof of it's body is a tad taller on it's game model. ** The fron't window is lowered a bit on Slideout's game model. * In the intro sequence where the Attic is being shown, a 450 degree right curve is present. But when playing through the actual in-game track, it has been replaced by a jump. * The Attic track selection image in Tournament and Free Race modes include a pipe jump, whereas in the actual track, is changed to a simple downhill track piece. * The Secret Level was intended to be a snow level, but was never finished and ended up being a space-themed track. Category:Video Games